The Simpsons Game
The Simpsons Game 'is an action platformer game developed by EA Redwood Shores/Rebellion Developments/Griptonite Games and published by Electronic Arts on October 30, 2007. It has been released on the Nintendo DS, Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable. The game involves you playing as Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa in the world of Springfield completing quests in the story as you enter the videogame universe to stop an alien invasion. Gameplay You will play as a 3D version of either Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa in a platforming world where you must go through areas and obstacles to get to the next area and proceed through the story. The player is able to jump, climb ladders or vines (as Bartman) and use special attacks and abilities that each character has. Marge can also send Maggie through air vents and small caverns to find areas and switches out of reach. You can attack enemies or civilians. There are also several minigames you have to play in either 2D or 3D. Story Homer has a dream of being in the Land of Chocolate. When he chases the White Chocolate Rabbit in his dream world the player learns the basics. When he wakes up Bart heads over to the Sequel Stop videogame store to buy a copy of a game called Grand Theft Scratchy. When he walks out with it Marge catches him and takes the game off him as it is too violent. When Bart walks through an alleyway a videogame manual for a game called 'The Simpsons Game' falls from the sky and lands in front of Bart. Bart reads it and finds out he has superpowers. He changes to his superhero self, Bartman, and goes with Homer into the caverns underneath the Springfield Natural History Museum to shoot rats. However, they end up pursuing and capturing Jimbo, Kearney and Dolph, who are stealing artifacts from the museum. They reveal that Principal Skinner hired them to steal the artifacts, and Skinner confesses and is arrested. Lisa is shown protesting outside Mr. Burns' new logging plant, and Bart tells her about the manual and lets her see her superpowers. Bart and Lisa go into the plant to stop the loggers and end up rescuing Lenny and Carl from being chopped up by saws on a conveyor belt. Marge and Lisa are then reading a newspaper outside Sequel Stop saying that Mayor Quimby won't ban Grand Theft Scratchy. Lisa tells Marge about her powers to form mobs to do anything she wants, and Marge and Lisa go around Springfield recruiting civilians to protest outside Town Hall. Marge sends Maggie in the vents when Mayor Quimby doesn't come out, and she makes the EA Producer notice the mob and quit with Mayor Quimby. Quimby then goes outside and passes a law to ban Grand Theft Scratchy from Springfield. Marge and her mob cheer. Back at the Simpson's house, the family is telling each other about their new powers, however they all get into an argument about what they did (Bart yells at Marge for banning Grand Theft Scratchy, Lisa yells at Bart for destroying part of the museum and Homer yells at Lisa for putting several loggers out of work). Unknowingly to them, aliens Kang and Kodos are watching them argue and decide to begin an invasion. Alien spaceships start to fly across Springfield and they make an army of evil dolphins, bring Lard Lad to life and they start to kidnap civilians. Bart and Lisa decide to see Professor Frink and ask him about what to do. However when they enter his lab they can't find him. They enter a mysterious portal which makes them enter the 'Cheatrix'. They meet Professor Frink who gives Bart a new power, however he is kidnapped by a giant ape before he is about to return. Bart and Lisa track him down through the videogame factory and defeat the ape and rescue Professor Frink, who gives them new powers, however he decides to stay in the Cheatrix as he is in love with a Koopa Troopa. The family then goes out into Springfield. Homer and Bart defeat Lard Lad and rescue Cletus from the aliens, while Bart and Lisa help Captain McCallister defeat the army of dolphins. When they get back home they look up The Simpsons Game on their computer to try and find some cheats, however Homer spills some beer on the computer and the whole family is sucked into it and enter a videogame factory. They save some 8-bit versions of themselves from another game who are about to be destroyed by Will Wright (creator of The Sims). The 8-bit Simpsons tell the family that they have to find four keycards in four Simpsons games in order to find 'the creator'. The family collect the keycards and enter the mansion of the creator, who is revealed to be Matt Groening. The family try to tell him to stop the invasion, however the refuses and sets the mansion to self-destruct before escaping. The family return to the real world where someone gives Lisa an idea to build a staircase to God, who they think is the only person who can stop the invasion. The people of Springfield enter Heaven and find God, who tells them that he accidentally dropped the Simpsons Game manual while he was playing it, which is how Bart got it. He also tells them he plays a game called 'World' 24/7. The family tell him to change the story in his game to stop the invasion, and he agrees. The family goes back to Springfield, where the aliens retreat from their invasion. Episodes *Episode 1: The Land of Chocolate *Episode 2: Bartman Begins *Episode 3: Around the World in 80 Bites *Episode 4: Lisa the Tree Hugger *Episode 5: Mob Rules *Episode 6: Enter the Cheatrix *Episode 7: Invasion of the Yokel Snatchers *Episode 8: Day of the Dolphin *Episode 9: Shadow of the Colossal Donut *Episode 10: Bargain Bin *Episode 11: NeverQuest *Episode 12: Medal of Homer *Episode 13: Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game *Episode 14: Grand Theft Scratchy *Episode 15: Five Characters in Search of an Author *Episode 16: Game Over *Episode 17: Springfield *Episode 18: Game Engine Trivia *The Land of Chocolate is based off the Land of Chocolate Homer daydreams about in a Simpsons episode. *Bartman Begins and Bartman himself are based off ''Batman ''and ''Batman Begins. *Around the World in 80 Bites is based off the book Around the World in 80 Days. *Enter the Cheatrix is based off Enter the Matrix. *The dolphin army is based off a Simpsons Halloween episode. *Shadow of the Colossal Donut is a reference to the game Shadow of the Colossus. *NeverQuest is based off the games EverQuest ''and ''World of Warcraft. *When Homer strokes the NeverQuest keycard and says 'My precious...' is a reference to Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. *Medal of Homer is based off the game Medal of Honour. *The battles in Big Super Happy Fun Fun Game are references to ''Pokemon.' *Grand Theft Scratchy is a reference to ''Grand Theft Auto.